ygdrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Political Geography
Campaign 1 (4E 102) The first campaign takes place in a feudal time period, with large empires and kingdoms encompassing most of the civilised land, under the rule of a hierarchy of lords and monarchies. The lack of exploration and technology, and the generally lower population counts leave large stretches of land unclaimed by any one faction. Maíandir *'Atheldael': Founded by Athelvad I during his unification conquest of the elven kingdoms. The country in this time period is more or less synonymous with the Elven Empire excluding Scedon. Geographically, it makes up the valley regions between the Mogul Caí and the Ardari, known collectively as the Argent Basin. *'Edraxis': Founded by the Church of the Vigil as a name for the political region encompassing all five human kingdoms in the Marble Vale. Geographically, it stretches from the Ardari down to the start of the marshland, excluding the Maruk steppes. *'Samarkhet': The political region established by the dark-skinned elves that occupy the desert and form the Mordael Emirate. It is made up for several smaller regions owned by individual tribes, unified under the emir who resides in Sol Kalahar. Yuantica *'Kyoshai': A region made up for a number of small warring kingdoms constantly vying for land. Although the region is technically considered one territory, it has no single political leader and has never been unified under one monarch or government. *'Domar': The territory governed by the Domari Sovereignty, first settled by human travellers from across the Great Expanse. Geographically, it encompasses a sizeable portion of northern Yuantica, with borders at the north with Kyoshai, parts of the great jungle regions to the west, and with Salassar to the south. * Itzica: A wild, scarcely populated region that makes up the bulk of northern Yuantica, in particular encompassing the majority of the tangled jungles that cover the continent. Mostly inhabited by tribes of tabaxi that tend to wander the jungle and defend it vehemently against intrusion. * Salassar: (Encompassing the lands of the supremacy) Wyldcrown *'Ravnmark': A tundra region to the immediate north of Atheldael, just past the Mogul Caí. Though theoretically a political region, the reality is that there is not enough manpower to colonise the area properly, and so the distinctions between geographical and political are blurred. Sections of it are theoretically part of the territory of the Elven Empire, including Scedon. It is however wildly undeveloped except for scattered garrisons and trading posts along the Howling Trail that connects Scedon to the rest of the empire. Campaign 2 (4E 776) Maíandir *'Atheldael': Officially the ''Kingdom of Atheldael''. First founded by Athelvad I during his unification conquest of the elven kingdoms. After the collapse of the Elven Empire, the territory ruled by the monarchy shrunk, splitting off into separate nations. Geographically, it encompasses much of the Argent Basin, stretching from the mountains in the north, to the eastern shore of the Marble Vale. Part of the Commonwealth of Elven Nations. *'Arlia': Officially the Free Arlan Republic. Formerly part of the Elven Empire before a series of revolutionary wars led to its freedom and establishment as a sovereign state. Geographically, it encompasses the former regions of Windermere and South Arlia, making up the Arlan Peninsula. Part of the Commonwealth of Elven Nations. *'Lydmark': Officially the Sovereign State of Lydmark. Formerly part of the Elven Empire before the peaceful collapse of the faction into multiple independent territories. Geographically, it encompasses a small region north of The Boneyard and west of Norfeld Reach. Part of the Commonwealth of Elven Nations. *'Zandaran': Officially the Guild Union of Zandaran. Made up of former parts of the Elven Empire and Northern Alliance before both factions were dissolved. Led by a council of chiefly gnomish guilds. Geographically, it encompasses the southern part of the Sentinels and a section of southern Norfeld Reach. *'Aldendael': Officially the Vassal State of Aldendael. Formerly a part of the Elven Empire before attempting to claim independence. It was summarily subdued, but eventually granted partial independence as a vassal state of Atheldael. Geopgraphically encompasses a mountain region in the Mogul Caí, west of Ironstone. Part of the Commonwealth of Elven Nations. *'Edraxis': Officially the Vigil Protectorate of Edraxis. *'Varais': Officially the Republic of Varais. *'Thyr': Officially the Free Cities of Thyr. *'Corlantis': Officially the Kingdom of Corlantis. *'Kuetzicol': Officially the Prideroost of Kuetzicol. *'Maruk': Officially the Khanate of Maruk. *'Samarkhet': Officially the Emirate of Samarkhet. *'Angolia': Officially the Emirate of Angolia. Yuantica * [[Kyoshai|'Kyoshai']]: Officially the Dominion of Kyoshai. * Khitar: Officially the People's Republic of Khitar. * Azhurai: Officially the Dominion of Azhurai. * Calish: Officially the Dominion of Calish. * Sumara: Officially the Vassal State of Sumara. * Kharos: Officially the Dominion of Kharos. * Domar: Officially the Domari Sovereignty. * Itzica: Officially the Prideroost of Itzica. * Tzinoc: Officially the Tribelands of Tzinoc. * Salassar: Officially the Supremacy of Salassar. Wyldcrown * Urskaya: Officially the Ursine League of the Soundless Seas. * Ravnmark: Officially the Kingdom of Ravnmark. * Dûrandur: Officially the Barak of Dûrandur. * Baradôr: Officially the Barak of Baradôr. * Kavavhik: Officially the Kavah Union. * Oskarok: Officially the Coalition of Oskarok. Almeras * Aldwyr: Officially the Barak of Aldwyr. * Drunndôk: Officially the ''Barak of Drunndôk''. * Arkadem: Officially the Arkadian Federation. * Radenstadt: Officially the Duchy of Radenstadt. Colonies * New Atheldael: Officially the Athelian Colony of New Atheldael. * Cape Silverton: Officially the Athelian Colony of Silverton. * Sovnmahr: Officially the Athelian Colony of Sovnmahr. * Osswain: Officially the Athelian Colony of Osswain. * Ebonsburgh: Officially the Athelian Colony of Ebonsburgh. * Valenroux: Officially the Varesian Colony of Valenroux. * Calise: Officially the Varesian Colony of Calise. * Bleumont: Officially the Varesian Colony of Bleumont. * Arlionne: Officially the Varesian Colony of Arlionne. * Laverte: Officially the Varesian Colony of Laverte. * Ruisoux: Officially the Varesian Colony of Ruisoux. * Llysonne: Officially the Varesian Colony of Llysonne. * Chamoyen: Officially the Varesian Colony of Chamoyen. * Lochvar: Officially the Baradein Foothold of Lochvar. * Kavârn: Officially the Baradein Foothold of Kavârn. * [[Dhûnbarad|Dhûnbarad']]': Officially the Dûrandein Foothold of Dhûnbarad. * Vecasa: Officially the Edraxian Colony of Vecasa. * Udinzio: Officially the Edraxian Colony of Udinzio. * Viale: Officially the Edraxian Colony of Viale. * Sevino: Officially the Edraxian Colony of Sevino. * Anderwake: Officially the Arlan Colony of Anderwake. * Daine: Officially the Arlan Colony of Daine. * Tamara: Officially the Samarkhesian Colony of Tamara. * Rosenvolk: Officially the Zandarian Guildhold of Rosenvolk. * Okawa: Officially the Kyoshite Colony of Okawa. * Seosan: Officially the Kyoshite Colony of Seosan. Anterra * Coreleao: Officially the Kingdom of Coreleao. * [[Ry'lith|'Ry'lith']]: Officially the Concord of Ry'lith. * [[Zorathki|'Zorathki']]: Officially the Zorathki Unity. Category:Geography